¿Escribiendo el futuro? No lo creo
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Scorpius se mete en apuros, Lily le comenta de un artefacto muggle que podrá ayudarlo ¿Realmente es "mequina de escribir" resolverá sus problemas o podría meterlo en otros? ¿Es verdad que tan fácilmente uno puedo escribir el futuro? Este Fic participa en el reto "Por Merlín, ¿qué es esto?" del foro "Las cuatro casas"


_Este Fic participa en el reto "Por Merlín, ¿qué es esto?" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

 _ **¿Escribiendo el futuro? No lo creo**_

—Lily ¿Me podrías decir que estamos buscando exactamente?—preguntó ya exasperado Scorpius.

—Ya te lo dije—le respondió ignorando la voz de molestia del Malfoy—es nuestra única solución, así que mueve tu trasero y sigue buscando—el chico se jalo el pelo con evidente frustración: Hace más de una hora que se encontraban en ese lugar intentando encontrar el bendito objeto, que para colmo ¡ninguno de los dos sabía cómo era!

— ¿Estás segura que tu abuelo no te mintió?—Lily se volteo a verlo indignada.

—Que tu abuelo allá sido un embustero no significa que el mío lo fuera—respondió sin pensarlo, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—Scorpius…

—Olvídalo, sigamos—Lily sabía por el tono de voz del chico que no todo había quedado en olvido pero en virtud al poco tiempo que le quedaban había decidido posponer aquella discusión—Solo a mí se me ocurre hacerte caso, sería mucho más fácil enfrentarnos a Albus en vez de estar buscando algo que no existe…

—Te escuché—Scorpius alzo la mirada y pudo ver como la chica fruncía el seño.

—No me importa, total tengo razón y esa cosa no existe.

— ¡Qué si existe!—Lily alzó la voz ya desesperada por la actitud de Scorpius— ¡Además no nos hubiéramos metido en esta situación de no haber sido por tu culpa! Así que...

—Puedes bajar la voz, te recuerdo que nos estamos escondiendo de Albus—el chico se había acercado a ella y le había tapado la boca con su mano. Scorpius al ver que Lily ya no oponía resistencia se dispuso a soltarla pero un ruido que provenía del jardín alerto a ambos jóvenes.

—Lily, Scorpius—la voz de Albus resonó por el jardín. Lily desesperada jalo del brazo de Scorpius escondiéndose así detrás de un viejo armario justo a tiempo, ya que Albus en ese mismo instante había abierto la puerta.

Albus se encontraba muy confundido, ya había buscado a ese par por todas partes y aún no los encontraba. Miro extrañado la gran colección de objetos muggles de su abuelo.

—Cada cosa rara que coleccionaba el abuelo Arthur—Dio un largo suspiro, era imposible a veces tratar con esos dos—Solo espero que no se estén besuqueando por ahí—Scorpius al escuchar esto casi se atraganta con un ataque de tos, para su suerte Albus ya había salido de la habitación y no pudo escuchar a Scorpius.

—Por tu culpa casi nos descubre.

—Claro, siempre es mi culpa—Scorpius aún se encontraba molesto—Me largo.

—Scorpius espera—la chica le había atajado del brazo, al hacer esto empujo sin querer el viejo armario, haciendo así que el contenido del armario se cayera encima de ella de no haber sido por Scorpius quien la había empujado y protegido hubiera terminado con semejante chichón en su cabeza

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Scorpius, Lily asintió como respuesta.

—Estas sangrando—la chica miro con preocupación el brazo del chico.

—No importa—Scorpius aparto un mechón del pelo de Lily y lo reubico detrás de la oreja de la misma—Lo más importante está a salvo—se recriminaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil y caer siempre ante los encantos de la chica—Que quede claro que aún estoy molesto contigo.

—Si claro—Lily iba a decir algo más pero un brillo de un objeto que había caído del armario le llamó la atención—Scorpius ¿Qué es eso?—el chico dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la pelirroja, se paró con dificultad y fue hacia donde provenía el brillo. El chico frunció el seño solo era una pequeña palanca que sobresalía de debajo de una sábana.

—Solo es una pequeña palanca.

—Espera—la chica ya parada al lado del joven movió la sábana que cubría el objeto, descubriendo que era mucho más grande que lo que parecía—Eso es…

—No puede ser…

—Te dije que existía—la chica de la felicidad comenzó dando a dar pequeño saltos en su lugar pero el festejo no duro mucho pues escucharon nuevamente unos pasos.

—Lily, rápido pásame las hojas—el chico agarro el objeto, el cual era más pesado de lo que pensó y lo apoyo en una mesa. Lily rápidamente le paso una hoja— ¿Cómo demonios se pone esto?—No tenían mucho tiempo, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

—Creo recordar que mi abuelo dijo que había que insertar la hoja en algún lado—respondió Lily rápidamente.

—Supongo que las teclas son para escribir—susurró el chico mientras examinaba el objeto, apretó la tecla "E" y vio como otra pequeña palanquita subía—Creo que ahí hay que poner la hoja—le dijo a Lily, ella asintió—Pues ahí vamos, maldición se tranco esta cosa—Scorpius no había metido la hoja en la ranura equivocada.

—Scorpius intenta usando alguna de las palancas—sugirió la chica, él por su parte movió una que se encontraba a su izquierda haciendo que una parte del artefacto se moviera, esto hizo que la hoja se trabará un poco más.

—Perfecto—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Mueve otra cosa, ya veo a Albus—Scorpius entro en desesperación, si esa _mequina de escribir_ funcionaba era lo único que podría salvarlo de aquel aprieto. Actuó rápidamente y observo detenidamente el artefacto; ahí fue descubrió una especie de artefacto circular en el lado derecho, atinó a darle la vuelta como si fuera a abrir una tapa, no entendió como pero la hoja comenzó a dar la vuelta y quedó en posición apta para escribir en ella.

—No sé que hice pero parece que funcionó.

—Escribe algo rápido, tenemos que ver si funciona—Scorpius escribe rápidamente.

 _Albus abre la puerta y pregunta al ver a los chicos donde se habían metido._

— ¿No podías escribir algo mejor?—exclamó con desesperación la chica.

—No se me ocurría nada—Lily iba a protestar pero en ese momento entro Albus, al verlos exclamó un poco fastidiado:

— ¿Dónde se habían metido?—Scorpius no lo podía creer, la maldita cosa esa funcionaba. Cuando Lily le había dicho de las cualidades de esa _mequina_ la había tratado por loca, es que… ¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho? Un artefacto hecho por Muggles que tenía el poder para escribir el futuro con tan solo poner una hoja y apretar las teclas.

—Distrae a Albus, yo mientras escribo—el chico volvió a escribir, esta vez más rápido.

 _Scorpius y Lily explican la situación a Albus, este los escucha con atención hasta el final y decide perdonarles la vida a pesar de su gran equivocación._

—Ya está listo—Scorpius había gritado esto último, Albus lo miró interrogativamente.

— ¿Me pueden decir que está pasando aquí?

—Pues verás ¿Te acuerdas el cofre que te regalo Allison por tu cumpleaños?—comenzó a explicarle Scorpius.

—Si…

—Bueno, ocurrió un pequeño accidente

— ¿Cómo?—dijo molesto Albus.

—Deja que te expliquemos…

 _Ese mismo día hace dos horas…_

Lily y Scorpius se encontraban conversando en la habitación que este último compartía con Albus en su estadía en la Madriguera.

—Enserio tienes que irte ¿No puedes quedarte hasta año nuevo?

—Ya te lo he dicho Lily, después de navidad debo volver con mis padres—la chica observó la llama artificial que Scorpius había creado para poder soportar el frio. Lily se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba, camino hasta la ventana y observo el jardín.

—No va a ser lo mismo sin ti—Scorpius se acerco a donde estaba Lily, sin darse cuenta que había empujado el frasco donde se encontraba la llama artificial.

—Eres una exagerada—el rubio la había abrazado por atrás y colocado su cabeza en el hombro de la misma.

—No soy exagerada, no estarás en nuestro ya tradicional torneo de Quiddicth de año nuevo—la chica sonrió al recordar cómo se divertían entre primos y amigos durante esa temporada.

—Estaré el año que viene.

—Lo que digas—la chica iba a continuar hablando pero un olor la alerto—Scorpius ¿no hueles a quemado?—los chicos rápidamente se dieron la vuelta. La llama había prendido el pijama de Albus, la cual el chico había dejado en el suelo como todas sus otras cosas.

— ¡Por Merlín!—Scorpius comenzó a buscar su varita para poder apagar el fuego, pero esta no se encontraba en sus bolsillos. Lily había atinado a levantar el frasco y apartarlo del pijama.

—Scorpius ¡Haz algo!—la chica se encontraba desesperada, no podía usar magia puesto que era menor de edad. El chico corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación buscando su varita y sacando las cosas que había debajo de la cama para ver si no se encontraba en el piso.

—No encuentro mi varita—El chico siguió empujando cosas al azar en su búsqueda sin percatarse que el valioso cofre que su mejor amigo tanto cuidaba era lanzado entre esas cosas y que su contenido caía cerca del pequeño incendio que ocasionaba la pijama—La encontré—exclamo victorioso y con un rápido movimiento apago las llamas.

—Bueno a Albus nunca le gusto esa pijama—dijo ya tranquila Lily pero se quedo callada al ver el cofre abierto— ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Qué pasa?—Scorpius se acercó a la chica y observó como los papeles que se encontraban en el cofre habían sido quemados en su mayoría.

— ¡Por Merlín! Scorpius creo que ese es el cofre que Allison le regaló a Albus.

— ¿Te refieres al mismo cofre que guarda todas las cosas que quiere recordar? Ya sabes cartas, fotografías…

—Si todo eso.

—Nos matará…

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 _En la actualidad_

—Entonces fue ahí que Lily sugirió la idea de encontrar la _mequina_ de escribir de tu abuelo.

—Máquina—lo corrigió la chica—con ella podíamos arreglar el desastre que hicimos y eso fue básicamente lo que pasó—Albus observaba incrédulo a Scorpius y a Lily. Sin decir nada comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que crees en esa historia que nos conto de chicos el abuelo Arthur?—Lily se encontraba roja de la vergüenza.

—Yo también reaccione así Albus, pero funciona—dijo Scorpius—Espera… ¿No estás molesto?

—No tengo porque—dijo secándose las lagrimas causadas por la risa—El cofre que me regalo Allison está en casa, el que ustedes quemaron era uno donde guardaba las cartas que me enviaron otras chicas, ya sabes las ocultaba para que Allison no se pusiera celosa—Scorpius le dio choco los cinco con su mejor amigo.

—Aprendiste del mejor.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó Lily— ¿Así que guardas las cartas de otras chicas?

—Claro que no Lils—mintió instantáneamente Scorpius—Cambiando de tema, Al si funciona esta cosa, mira…

Albus se acerco a ver lo que había Scorpius.

—Sigo sin creerlo—dijo dudoso Albus.

—Escribe lo que quieras, vas a ver que funciona.

— ¿Lo que quiera?

—Si

 _Lily se entera del beso que Alexa Parkinson le dio a Scorpius en el tren, claro que este no correspondió._

 _Lily no se enoja._

—Vamos a ver si funciona—le extendió el papel a su amigo.

—Te aseguro que funciona—contesto Scorpius, seguro de la efectividad de aquella _mequina_ por lo que confiado le paso el papel a su novia para que lo leyera. Esta termina de leer y levanta la cabeza mirando a Scorpius—Te lo dije, no está moles…

— ¿Qué significa esto? Así que te atreviste a besarme después de haber besado a esa arpía.

—No la bese—se defendió Scorpius—ella me beso a mí. Espera… ¿Estas molesta?

—Claro que estoy molesta—Lily comenzó a gritarle. Scorpius se quedo de piedra, se suponía que la esa cosa no fallaba. Fue en ese momento mientras intentaba explicarle la situación a Lily y procurar no quedarse sin novia cuando se acordó del sabio consejo de su padre "Nunca uses un objeto Muggle sin saber exactamente lo que hace, son estúpidos y al final nunca hacen lo que se suponen deberían"

Ese día Scorpius aprendió a no ignorar un consejo de su padre pero lo que más importante era que nunca pero nunca creería una historia más del Señor Weasley, sobre todo si hay muggles relacionados.

 **Apunto de excederme del límite, hubiera querido escribir más pero solo me sobro una palabra. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden pasarse por el fórum a leer las demás participaciones de este reto.**


End file.
